Mum's owl's
by ShadowPrincess87
Summary: The Mom's of the Next Generation discuss the kids and the antics they get up too at Hogwarts as well as their everyday lives. includes: Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny, Astoria, Luna and Molly Sr. too. set in 2016 and then through the years. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1:Owl in August Part 1

**This is my first Fanfiction. hope you enjoy. if you want more information on this story it will be on my profile.** **P.S- this story will go hand in hand with my next generation Fanfic. and i will try to post a new chapter every two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter, just my story.**

* * *

August.15, 2016

Dear Ginny,

How is everything? Have you been going insane these last few weeks of summer? I have, Hugo and Rose have been fighting non-stop, and Ron's no help at all. I love them all with my whole heart but they can drive me insane sometimes. I do not know how you do it, especially because you have James for a kid. Anyway let me know when you are to go to Diagon alley so we can meet up.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Everything is fine, except I am in the same boat as you. James and Albus have decided to start a food fight with their breakfast this morning over something stupid and they won't say why. It would have been funny if I wasn't so mad at them, and you would think that at their age they would know better, but boys will be boys. I don't think Hogwarts is ready for James just yet. So we are going to Diagon alley on Friday at noon to get James Hogwarts equipment. Let me know if that day and time is good for you, Fleur and Angelina are coming to as Fred and Louis start Hogwarts this year as well.

Love

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

Friday at noon is perfect! See you then.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

August.16, 2016

Dear Fleur,

Can you watch Freddy and Roxy on Sunday? George and I are surprising them with a trip and we are going to use muggle transport, so we are going to the traveling agency. It would help us out a lot.

Angie

* * *

Angelina,

I will be happy to watch Freddy and Roxy, what time will they be over? Louis will be happy to have his friends over and he can tame James and Freddy while they are here. I have James, Albus, and Lily over on Sunday as well.

Fleur

* * *

Fleur,

You'll have James on Sunday as well!? Now I feel bad. I am sorry in advance. We need to be at the traveling agency by ten, so we'll drop them off at nine and thank you so much for this I owe you.

Angie

* * *

August.16, 2016

Fleur,

Lucy has a healer appointment on Sunday; would you be able to watch Molly for a few hours!? Percy has to work so I can't leave her alone in the house! I would take her but she complains the entire time and she just hit the "I don't care about anything" phase and we have had a few rows since she came home for the summer! I would be forever grateful if you could watch her.

Audrey

* * *

Audrey,

Please don't stress yourself just bring her over its okay, I have my three, Ginny's, and Angelina's and I would love to have Molly she can hang with Dominique. Maybe Molly can get Dominique out of her room she has not come down since she went up to her room last night and she won't tell me what's wrong. See you Sunday.

Fleur

* * *

Fleur,

So you'll have Fred and James there too, I am so sorry but Louis will be there to keep them in line a little, and thank you so much for doing this for me I don't know what I would do with out a sister-in-law like you.

Audrey

* * *

August.18, 2016

Fleur,

Ginny just sent me a letter letting me know that you have almost all the children with you on Sunday. will you be okay with all of them there? Because you have James and Freddy and we all know how much of a handful those two are once they get together. i will have Rose and Hugo with me at the ministry on Sunday so that is two less for you to worry about. if you need anything Fleur do not hesitate to ask. i am only an owl away.

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Thank you so much for the support it means so much, but I will be fine it's only a few hours. I have Louis and Vic here and Bill won't be gone to long that day. Give a hug to Rose and Hugo for Me. Are you coming to Diagon alley with us tomorrow?

Fleur

* * *

Fleur,

That's good to hear I do not want you to get too overwhelmed, and yes I will be there, Ron will have Rose and Hugo with him tomorrow. So I'll see you all there! And I will give them your hugs.

Hermione

* * *

August. 18, 2016

Angelina,

I think to prevent James and Fred from doing something when they are at Bill and Fleur's on Sunday, we should check them and make sure they are not sneaking anything out but you know even if we do I believe they will find a way to cause some havoc anyway.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

I completely agree, I do not want to put more stress on Fleur on Sunday, but you are right no matter what we do they will still find a way to misbehave. Lets just hope for the best and we will see you tomorrow at noon.

Angie

* * *

Angelina,

I will take that advice thank you, and we will see you all tomorrow!

Ginny

* * *

Fleur,

I want to let you know that I will most definitely check James before leaving the house, for anything that can cause havoc in your home. I so do appreciate you watching James, Albus, and Lily. Can't wait to see everyone tomorrow!

Ginny

P.S James and Albus have a strong desire for food fights these days.

* * *

Ginny,

Like I told you the other day I don't mind watching them, although James worries me a bit, just kidding! And I will take your warning to heart about Albus and James. See you all tomorrow.

Fleur

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. you can review if you like. i would not mind constructive criticism either. Thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2:Owl's in August Part 2

**Hello readers! here is chapter two of Mum's Owl's. i did not plan to make a part two for August Owl's but then i thought about it after i reread the first chapter i decided to write a part two. hope you all enjoy! and i would like to know what you guy's think. :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter, just my story.**

* * *

August.19, 2016

Ginny,

I am on my way, Ron had to leave for the ministry today for an important meeting, he just got back and he is with the kids now. See you soon!

Hermione

* * *

August.20, 2016

Mum,

It had to have been a miracle yesterday; James, Louis and Freddy were on their best behavior when the girls and I took them to Diagon alley to get their school equipment. If I was the weepy kind of female I would have cried. So mum, how are you and dad? Hope you are well. Harry has worked late the past couple of nights but he has assured me it's not for long.

James and Albus have been arguing a little lately and I have reason to believe it's because Albus is upset that James Is leaving for school soon. I know he is going to miss his big brother even if he has not admitted to it. Lily is as ever her perky little self and I am glad that I have her for another two years. I think I understand just how you felt seeing me and my brother's leave every year for school. I wish you and dad a good day and I will see you both soon. I love you mum.

Love from

Ginny, Harry, James, Albus and Lily

* * *

August.21, 2016

Ginny,

I am very pleased to hear that my grandson's were perfect little angels on Friday. It makes me very proud, but you and I both know that will not last long. Just kidding honey; your father and I are doing very well, it's just a bit boring here without all the grand kids around. As for Harry don't be too sad, he is doing his best for you and the family and I know he misses you guys too when he does not get to spend time with you and the kids.

James and Albus will not fight forever it's natural for the younger siblings to feel sad and jealous when their older siblings get to do something when they can't. I am sure you know that feeling darling as you had to watch all your brothers leave you one by one but as you also know that they always came back for the summer. Lily on the other hand will have a rougher time then Albus will, and she is just like you if you get my meaning. Oh but I am rambling on and on, and I can't wait to see you come by very soon and we can have a mother-daughter catch up.

Love you always darling from

Mum and Dad

* * *

Fleur,

Thank you so much for looking after molly for a few hours. Percy told me when he got back from picking molly up that there had been an issue, I am so sorry that she screamed at you like that and she won't even tell me what's wrong. I don't know what to do. Well sorry again for everything. I hope the rest were okay at least. Hope to see you soon.

Audrey

* * *

Audrey,

It was no problem looking after molly, and as for her screaming at me the most it did was hurt my ears. As for what to do, at this time there is nothing you can do she is a teenager and it's only going to get more intense as she gets older, I should know I am raising three of them and two are girls.

I appreciate the apology but it is not needed. Well there was a little thing with James, Freddy, and Louis but everything else was normal. Oh and just let me know what day you are free and we will get all the girls together for lunch one day.

Fleur

* * *

Fleur,

I apologize I really do, I know I checked him ten times before we left the house and he refuses to tell me what he used to blow up your shed. I am angry but then I know I have no right because I did marry a prankster so I brought this on myself.

I do love my son but sometimes he is just like his father. But anyway I am sorry about what happened; let's have lunch one day soon yea? See you soon.

Angelina

* * *

Angie,

Thank you for the apology but it is not needed. It was more a laugh than anything and the shed was easily repairable. I'll let you in on a little secret it was not Freddy who did it, it was the one and only James Sirius Potter and he did not mean to do it.

James accidental magic ran a little wild today and everybody was safe and no one got hurt. So no harm done as they say. And lunch sounds great, can't wait, see you soon!

Fleur

* * *

Fleur,

I'm really sorry what James did to your shed, yes I know it was accidental magic, yes I know it was easy to repair but I'm still sorry. I know that I will look back on this day and laugh but because I know the reason it set him off it's hard to do Albus and Lily made James mad and he took it out on your shed and Freddy and Louis covered for him.

At least he has loyal friends. And for once James is not in trouble, but I can't say the same for Albus and Lily. Anyway let's get together with the other lady's and have lunch and catch up. Hope to see you soon.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

Thank you for the apology. Like I told Audrey and Angelina it is not needed, and I found it rather funny, that shed was so old that James did me a favor and now my Bill can make a new one. And yes it is nice that James has the best of friends.

Friends are really important and we must treasure them. And I think it's a great idea to get together for lunch with every one, it will be just like when we were all younger and I can not wait! Just let me know when and I will make sure that day is free.

Fleur

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. as always reviews are welcome. i would like to know what you readers think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. :) **


	3. Chapter 3:Owl's in September Part 1

**Hello readers! it's chapter three of 'Mum's Owl's' and i have a little note for you so you wont get confused with the story. Note: Hermione's letter came early in the day and Ginny did not see it until she got home because Harry took the family out for the day. hope this helped. so again Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my story.**

* * *

September. 1, 2016

Dear Ginny,

How are you? Was it hard to let James go? I bet it was, I mean he is your first born after all; well I can not even imagine how I'll be when rose go's to Hogwarts, probably a watering mess and Ron will be no better he may act tough but it will be hard to see her go as well. So write back soon and tell me how it went.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

I am okay or as much as I can be, and yes it was hard to see him go, I cried for like ten minuets straight when we left kings cross and I hardly ever cry, Harry was doing all he could to comfort me. Oh and you will most certainly cry when rose leaves for Hogwarts but as the day go's on it will get better; as for Ron, I bet you he will be crying the night before she leaves. Got to go another letter just came, Write back quickly.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

Dear Mrs. Potter,

I do so hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you should know that as Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that it is a duty I have to undertake. This letter is in regards to your son Mr. James Sirius Potter.

Let me point out first that your son did not start the food fight that is going on right now as I write this but it was started by another student who threw the food at your son first, but as he did get her back afterwards which started a now full on food fight, I will have to punish him as well.

The other teachers are attempting to stop it at this point in time but I have a spell that will come in handy for this occasion. I do regret sending this letter right as term just started but as James did misbehave as well as the female student I have to do my job.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

P.S. Ginny as much as I want to be disappointed in him I can not. I would have been disappointed mostly if he did not strike back; James made his namesakes and his father proud tonight.

Love,

Minni

* * *

Dear Ginny,

You are so right Ron would probably do that. Ron read you last letter over my shoulder (the nosy git), so he knows what you said, but he said to tell you that he bets you five galleons that he will not cry the night before or the day Rose leaves, I told him he will lose and his only response was "we'll see about that" then he stalked off. I swear I was laugh for like ten minuets after that. So who was the other letter from?

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

The letter I got was from Minni; James was in a food fight! I would be bloody angry right now if he had started it, but it was another student that threw food at him first, he retaliated and I am glad, because of whom he is named after, I would be really surprised if he did not get that other child back. As a parent I have to show him that he did wrong and so I am sending him a Howler even if I find it unnecessary but I got to put on a show.

Harry is going to send a letter to him so I'll put a post script at the bottom of the letter so he will know that I am not mad at him; as for my dear brother I'll take that bet but we will wager more then five galleons, say about fifteen galleons as he is so confident that he will win. Please tell him that for me Hermione; oh and also tell Ron that this is the easiest bet I will have ever won.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

Dear Ginny,

Wow! Why I am not surprised about hearing that; I am proud of James for sticking up for himself but he could have been expelled, thank god he wasn't Let James know that rules are meant to be followed but Uncle Ron and I are proud of him anyway. Oh and Ginny when Ron got done laughing from your last letter he said to tell you that it is on and that this will be your first of many bets that you will lose so be prepared. Anyway got to go Ron is making an ass of him self right now and he needs a good smack in the head, talk to you soon.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Ginny's Howler to James

JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! A FOOD FIGHT! IN THE GREAT HALL OF ALL PLACES AND ON THE FIRST DAY OF TERM!

HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? NEVER MIND YOU PROBABLY WERE NOT THINKING AT ALL.

WHY OH WHY DID I LET YOUR DAD TALK ME INTO NAMING YOU AFTER THOSE TWO I'LL NEVER KNOW!

YOU ARE LUCKY NOT TO BE EXPELLED AND YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOUR DAD TALKED ME DOWN BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO COME AND TAKE YOU HOME FOR YOUR SHAMEFUL BEHAVIOR!

DON'T YOU EVER DO THIS AGAIN BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE CONSEQUENCES, BUT I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU FOR GETTING INTO GRYFFINDOR; OH! YOUR DAD SENT YOU A LETTER. HAVE A NICE TERM!

* * *

Harry's letter to James

Son,

As a parent I have to tell you that you could have handled that better and just walked away from that situation, but you being a Potter I guess it could not be helped. I know you did not throw the food first and for that I am proud of you.

Now as I was a kid my self once I understand completely why you did what you did, and as a father talking to his son I am very proud of you for what you did because if I was anything else but understanding I would be a hypocrite seeing as I got into trouble just as much as I caused it.

On that note you made me, your mother, your namesakes, and your uncles proud tonight; keep up the good work, congratulations on making Gryffindor, and have a great term and see you at Christmas.

-Dad

P.S- James I am proud to be your mother and I am glad that you stuck up for your self and did not do the 'right thing' by walking away. No one messes with my son and get's away with it. Just promise me one thing; if you are going to do something you know is wrong please, don't get caught I don't want another letter from Minni okay. I love you James.

Love,

Mum

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed reading! let me know what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4:Owl's in September Part 2

**Hello wonderful readers! well here it is the 4th chapter of Mum's Owl's: September- Part 2. hope you all enjoy reading it! Please Read & Review i want to know what you guys think. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my story.**

* * *

September.5, 2016

Dear Mum,

So far no bad behavior from James since the food fight incident. I must say I am very pleased; Minni just sent word that as far as she knows, James has not done anything remotely bad, but if I know my son he is just to clever to get caught; makes me proud. Albus and lily are doing fine, or at least lily is. Albus is still a little moody and we have tried everything we could think of to cheer him up and nothing works; Mum do you have any suggestions it would help a lot.

Love

Ginny

* * *

Dear Ginny,

I do hope you are not encouraging bad behavior, I hope I raised you better than that; oh but who am I kidding you were always a little like Fred and George, oh well. Now to the important news, that's great about James I am so glad that he's not getting into trouble but if I know my grandson it won't be long dear, just be ready. So now on to Albus, personally I think he is upset about something else. Albus I think is really enjoying the fact that James is not there at the moment. I suggest you and Harry sit down and ask him directly what is going on with him and see if that helps. Now I got to go, and make sure you are at the burrow on Sunday for dinner.

Love you always,

Mum

* * *

Dear Mum,

No I am not encouraging bad behavior and thank you for the compliment. Don't you worry I will be prepared if James gets in trouble again, I have a nice stack of howlers ready and waiting. We have talked to Albus but he still won't open up, but we'll keep trying; thanks Mum and we'll be there on Sunday, see you then.

Love Ginny

* * *

September.13, 2016

Fleur,

After two weeks of nothing from Freddy, I finally got a letter from him, and you want to know what he writes? "Dear Mum got into Gryffindor, doing ok, send cookies. Love Freddy" can you believe that! Hopefully you fared better.

Love

Angie

* * *

Dear Angelina,

Unfortunately for you I didn't do any better than you, I got "Dear Mum got in Gryffindor hope you're proud. Love Louis" ungrateful boy; absolutely no manners I taught him better than that, and I haven't even got a letter from Dominique which is expected but I didn't even get one from Victorie yet either. Angelina I miss them so much.

Love

Fleur

* * *

Fleur,

I miss Freddy too, but we the moms of the Weasley/Potter kids got to stick together and if you like you can watch Roxy anytime you want. And don't worry about Victorie's letter she's probably writing a very long one to make up for our son's letters, so hang in there.

Love

Angie

* * *

Angelina,

You're right, Victorie will send one, she always does and don't worry I'm stronger than I look; and thank you Angelina for the support; and I would love to watch Roxy any day.

Love

Fleur

* * *

September.21, 2016

Ginny,

Roxy came to me the other day and told me that something is wrong with Lily. Roxy said that when she asked Lily what was wrong; Lily suddenly smiled her normal smile and said that she was fine but Roxy doubts that is the case. Ginny have you noticed anything different about Lily because I didn't. I was worried; I knew you would want to know.

Love,

Angie

* * *

Angie,

Thank you for letting me know this information, I had no idea that something was bothering Lily, the only child in the house that has been moody is Albus and both Harry and I still don't know what's wrong with him, were going to be taking him to St. Mungo's on Friday. Now when your letter came I went to find Lily and when I did she seem perfectly fine as I watched her but I have continued to observe her for most of the day and still I can't detect anything; I must be the worst mom alive if I can't tell if my child is hurting in some way. What am I going to do Angie? Ever since James left it's been like this.

Love

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

It was probably just a one day thing with Lily, but just to be on the safe side take her to St. Mungo's as well. And Gin you're not a bad mother, us mom's can't see everything even if we wish we could; all we can do is love them and care for them and protect them with our lives. Albus and Lily will be fine just get them checked out ok; Talk to you later Gin.

Love

Angie

* * *

Angie,

Thank you, for the confidence and both Harry and I have decided to take lily as well, we haven't told her because she doesn't like Hospitals, but she'll know Friday. Hope everything is well on your end and I'll talk to you later as well.

Love

Ginny

* * *

September.29, 2016

Dear Hermione,

Angie told me about Albus and Lily going to St. Mungo's but she did not have any information about what happened. I was just wondering if you know how it went, as we are very worried because Ginny hasn't answered any of mine or Angie's letters. If you can will you write back soon, Lucy and Roxy overheard the conversation Angie and I were having and now they won't stop asking questions and crying.

Love,

Your sister-in-law, Audrey

* * *

Dear Audrey,

First your and Angie's concern is very much appreciated, but I am afraid I don't know anything either. Harry has not been in the office for almost a week and according to Ron, Harry told him to look after things at the office for a couple of weeks until he gets back.

I can't tell you how many letters I have sent Ginny and she has not replied to a single one; Molly and Arthur also have no idea what's wrong and you know Ginny is very close with her mum. I do believe that Teddy knows but Ron has had no luck in getting information out of him.

Rose and Hugo are very worried and ask about their cousins every day and it breaks my heart that I can't tell them anything because I don't know anything and I hate not knowing something. If I get any news Audrey I will let you and everyone know what has happened; give Lucy a hug from me and let her know everything will be ok.

Love

Hermione

* * *

Dear Hermione,

Thank you very much and Lucy sends a hug back as well; now all we can do wait for any information. Talk to you later.

Love,

Audrey

* * *

**Thank you for reading! and check my profile for a poll, it will help me decide on a special one-shot i would like to do about one of the mom's in Mum's Owl's. and please review i like knowing what others think :D**


	5. Chapter 5:Owl's in October Part 1

**Hello My Owl Readers! enjoy chapter 5, and read my note at the bottom for some information! and don't forget to review please and vote on my poll please. which ever Mom gets the most votes will get a one-shot all her own! :D thank you and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my story. :D**

* * *

October.6, 2016

Dear Ginny,

It has been one month exactly that we haven't heard a thing from you concerning not only your welfare but Albus and Lily's too. We know how Harry is as he sends instructions to Ron every other day. He mentions you and the children only a tiny bit saying and I quote from the last letter "their fine", that's it that's all he says. Ginny we have known each other since we were kids, I would think you would let me know what is going on with you; one more thing Albus and Lily's cousins are worried about them and the young one's cry, the other mom's and I try everything we can to calm them, and speaking of the other's they are worried too. Please Ginny contact us were family and we would like to help; and make sure to let your mother know she's sick with worry over you.

Love

Hermione

* * *

Dear Angelina,

I just wrote Ginny again, and hopefully she's answers me this time. And you know if I were able to go to their house I would but Harry, damn him, has put up all kinds of new wards, strong enough where not even Ron can break them trust me we've tried, anyway I hope you, George, and Roxy are well; love you all.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Dear Hermione,

Yes I know what you mean by the wards, George tried to get in the house a week ago, but no such luck, and they really don't want anybody to know what is wrong. Molly is frantic and it's just a matter of time before she does something about it. Well as always to if we hear anything we'll drop you an owl, give Rose and Hugo a big hug from me and hope all is well with you guys.

Love,

Angie

* * *

Dear Audrey,

I wrote Ginny again, and I hope she answer's this time; I am really worried about her and especially Albus and Lily. And you know if I were able to go to their house I would but Harry, damn him, has put up all kinds of new wards, strong enough where not even Ron can break them trust me we've tried; anyway like I keep saying I'll tell you if I hear anything or vice versa. Give Lucy a hug and kiss from her aunty Mione, and I'll talk to you later, love you all.

Love

Hermione

* * *

Dear Hermione,

Yeah I wrote her again too, no answer. Percy hasn't stopped Complaining about the situation since it began, I'm ready to _Silencio_ him Hermione I swear it, he's driving me mental and trust me if Ginny turns out to be just fine and dandy, Percy will be staying with them for a week. I'm smirking evilly since you can't see. Well give our Love to Rose and Hugo and Ron too, keep me informed to.

Love,

Audrey

* * *

Dear Fleur,

There is nothing new I'm afraid to say, I don't know what Ginny is thinking, I really don't, I thought Ginny could tell me anything! Anyway sorry for venting like this, how is Louis? Did Victoire send you that letter? And is Dominique behaving? I hope all is well and as always I'll lest you know.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Dear Hermione,

Thank you for keeping me informed, and I have some news for you, I already told Molly, Audrey, and Angie, but according to my ever genius husband, he was able to tell me that Ginny, Lily, Albus, and Harry are not in the country. But that's where the news ends I'm afraid. I hope this helps, also according Louis, James has no idea what is going on, but he probably does now as he probably written to them by now; anyway we send you are love. I'll let you know if I hear anything new.

Love,

Fleur

* * *

October.12, 2016

Hermione!

I have news! Harry is back in the office, and he had Lily with him, but he didn't go into details unfortunately, Percy saw them and he sent me an owl right away, I expect that Ron will be owling you soon. It's the best news but it's something. We send our love.

Love,

Audrey

* * *

Audrey,

Yes, I received Ron's letter almost right after yours this is good news. According to Ron's letter he didn't get to much information either, but he did say that Ginny is home with Albus, but when he asked, Harry told Ron that when Ginny is ready to tell the family, everyone will know. So we just have to wait I guess, but it's so frustrating! All our love, talk to you later Audrey.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Thank you for part of the news, I hope we know soon, this situation is irritating, and last night I Silenced Percy, best sleep I ever had, I'm laughing right now as I'm writing this. Hope your well.

Love,

Audrey

* * *

October.18, 2016 

Hermione,

I have news! Which I already sent to the others; George and I got a letter from Freddy today and he said that Ginny finally sent a letter to James, of course Ginny is smart so she didn't put anything in that letter that would say what is going on, but Freddy saw the letter and he confirms that Ginny and the kids are okay but we both know that there is more going on if Ginny and Harry are being this secretive. Anyway I got to go for now have errands to run, write back!

Love,

Angie

* * *

Angelina,

Thank you for you letter, means a lot. Albus and Lily sent the Kids letters, but like all other letters they were short, just telling that they were okay, but I have to admit I felt that they were holding something back, which they probably were; but Rose and Hugo are a lot better now, their smiling again; anyway as always I'll write you if there's anymore news, all our love

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

That's great that Rose and Hugo are feeling better now, Roxy is too, she got a letter as well, and according to Audrey, Lucy got a letter too and she's been all smiles all day. The only person we haven't heard from is Ginny and that still worries me; well we'll hear from her soon I hope so let's keep our fingers crossed.

Love,

Angie

* * *

**Hello Dear readers! :D thank you for reading the fifth chapter of Mum's Owl's, hope you enjoyed it! as always review please it's most appreciated and as a special treat another chapter after this one ' October Owl's part 2' so get ready to read! :D **


	6. Chapter 6:Owl's in October Part 2

**Hello faithful Owl readers here is the special chapter i promised! hope you all enjoy it and there are a few surprises for you guys. :D so read, REVIEW, and enjoy! and please vote on my poll please :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my story. :D**

* * *

October.24, 2016

Dear Mum,

I guess I should apologize first, I'm sorry that I have ignored you're letters and everyone else's too. It's just I know this will be no excuse but things have just been hectic and with everything that's been going on with Albus and Lily I just didn't want to worry the family but I guess that backfired because I made all of you worry anyway. So let me begin at the start of all of this.

I'll start with Lily; when we took them to St. Mungo's they saw Lily first, at the end of her exam they said that she was suffering from insomnia. She's been having vivid accurate nightmares of how all our past loved one's died in the war, for a while we were giving her a dreamless drought (not too much mind), but as the month went by it just stopped working, and so me and Harry would alternate and stay up with her.

Then one night I was up with her, reading her a story and she just went to sleep, when she awoke the next day she said that she didn't have one single nightmare and since that night, Lily has had not one nightmare and she sleeps all night, and she is looking better by the day. I swear mum I had never been more scared in my life then when Lily was going through that, and more good news she doesn't remember any of her nightmares!.

Now on to Albus, he was different than Lily but it was because of Lily that he was always moody. Albus was the next to get examined, but the Healer's could find nothing wrong with him. He told them that he could sense other people's emotions and how they are feeling, particularly Lily.

So we then took him to the department of mysteries; and it was here that he was examined again and they concluded that Albus has some kind of emotion radar; basically he can tell if you're upset, happy, and angry and depending on someone's mood it will affect him too. Which was why we secluded him so we could see if he could learn to control it, were still working on it.

We are sorry me especially for keeping this from you, I just thought it best to keep it quiet until we had some control over the situation, we do now, but we want to keep what happened to Lily and Albus, in the family and I don't want anybody asking questions.

One last thing before I go and see how Lily and Albus are; please mum can you let the other's read this and please tell them that the other kids are not to know what happened to Albus and Lily okay; I know I have no right to ask this after my disappearance but please mum it would make everything easier. Oh and one last thing, I'm three months pregnant!

With all the love we have to give

Love, Ginny, Harry, Albus, Lily and James too even if he's at Hogwarts.

* * *

Dear My Lovely Daughter,

Thank god you are alright, me and you father, and not to mention the whole family have been worried sick about you, Albus, Lily and Harry! But the main thing is you are fine and I can't be more blessed then that. I can't believe my young grand baby's had to go through that and that you and Harry had to do that all alone, next time come to us.

Dear were family and family's support each other, what are we here for if not to help you. Ginny I want to see my grand baby's soon you hear me, don't make me wait long. Now for what you asked, I sent copies of your letter to the others and they promised that they will keep quiet and not tell the other kids so you can relax my Daughter.

Now on to happier news, congratulations Ginny! Another Grand baby to love and protect, I can't wait! And your father and the other's are over the moon about it, they are dying to see you so don't keep them waiting! Well dear that's all for now, and don't ever disappear again.

Love,

Mum and Dad

* * *

October.30, 2016

Dear Angie,

It was so wonderful to see Ginny and the kids yesterday. She said she was visiting all of one by one so as too not overwhelm Albus and Lily. I still can't believe that Lily went through that, I was glad to see she looked well; and Albus he looked happy, which according to Ginny he would be now that all the drama is over. Oh and I got great news too which Ginny knows and so does Molly, and here it is: I'm pregnant too! Can you believe it, it was such a surprise. Well I got to go but I'll talk to you later Angie.

Love,

Audrey

* * *

Dear Audrey,

Yes it was nice to see Ginny and the kids, I was glad to see that they looked well. Lucy was so happy to see her cousin's that she didn't leave their side once, it was so cute. Well sense were sharing news you will be surprised to know that I too am pregnant again, found out last week, and before you get upset that I didn't tell you, I wanted to make sure first that I was because you never know, you know; So you going to the burrow for dinner on Saturday? We are so hope to see you there.

Love,

Angie

* * *

Dear Fleur,

The kids are still going to the burrow for Halloween right? Molly's taking them correct? Anyway wasn't it great to see Ginny? She looked good and Albus and Lily looked good too considering what Ginny said of what happened to them. So you might as well find out now because it won't be long but, you know how Ginny is pregnant, well I am too and so is Audrey, I couldn't believe it when she told me but it's true; anyway make sure your at dinner on Saturday, I have a feeling a lot of announcements are going to be made.

Love,

Angie

* * *

Dear Angie,

Yes, the kids will be at the burrow tomorrow, yes mum is taking them, and yes it was great to see Ginny. We talked for close to three hours, it was the best and I was so happy to see Lily and Albus looking better than what Ginny said had been going on with them for close to two months. Ginny also told me that yes she was pregnant, but my shock, came when I read that you and Angie were too! Congratulations Angie! So now for my news, wait for it…. I too am pregnant, yep you heard right, bill almost had a heart attack when I told him. I'm two months along now, so yes we do have something to celebrate when we go to burrow on Saturday; anyway see you soon.

Love,

Fleur

* * *

Dear Hermione,

What will Rose and Hugo be for Halloween? It's just I don't want to get confused. Mum wanted me to let you know that she expects Ron to be at the burrow tomorrow, she said no excuses this year, I laughed when she said that; why does he skip it every year?, Harry doesn't. So you will probably find out soon unless you already know but I'm pregnant and so are Angie and Audrey; and you already know Ginny is. This is so wonderful, all of us pregnant at the same time! Can we expect a new addition from you as well? Oh I do hope so that would be so cool! So anyway I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow at the burrow.

Love,

Fleur

* * *

Dear Fleur,

Rose is going as a gypsy and Hugo a zombie, why they choose to be that for Halloween I'll never know. As to why Ron doesn't like going to the burrow on Halloween, well there's two reasons; one he always goes with Harry to visit Harry's parents and two so he can have me for the entire night without Rose and Hugo around cause they are so nosy that it's not funny. But he promised mum that he will stop by for a bit but then he's stealing me from work. I can't wait for that and to end your suffering, yes I am pregnant too! And yes it's so cool that we will all be pregnant together, I can't wait! And see you tomorrow!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Dear Ginny,

It was so good to see you yesterday, and I know that because Albus and Lily are still somewhat getting better that we can't hang out much, but you better let me know if you need help with anything. The mom's of the Potter/Weasley children which is us will be there if you need us so don't forget about us okay! Rose and Hugo were so happy to see their cousins, it really made their day. Rose finally stopped whining and Hugo slept the whole night through without waking up crying once.

So now onto happier news, I am pregnant and if you haven't heard by now so are Angelina, Audrey, and Fleur! This is so cool, poor Ron fainted when I told him which was yesterday, but he's okay now. I am still laughing about it; so that's about it; remember the burrow tomorrow and the dinner on Saturday, oh and it's so great to have you back.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Dear Hermione,

It's great to be back and I enjoyed seeing everyone yesterday, you all were so nice even though I ignored you for almost two months, I am still sorry about that. I hated not saying anything but like I said before I thought it best. James wrote us a very angry letter when we finally sent him one and I don't blame him one bit. I still feel awful and I know I shouldn't but I'm sending him sweets to make up for it and I can't wait to see my baby boy at Christmas. Albus and Lily are doing much better; Albus has finally been able to control it a bit more each day and Lily has had no more nightmares for almost three weeks which is a relief.

Well now, I guess congratulations are in order for Angie, Audrey, and Fleur, but yes I already know they told me when I saw them yesterday and I couldn't be more excited. All of us pregnant, the men are going to go insane and no offence to my brother but he'll be the worst. You have to remember what he was like with Rose and Hugo, a basket case if there ever was one. Oh and let my brother know that our bet is still on, and thank you Hermione for being so worried about me and the kids and Harry its most appreciated. So I'll see you tomorrow and on Saturday, we have a lot of news to spill.

Love always.

Ginny, Harry, Albus, Lily, and James too

* * *

**Hello! Everyone! i hope you enjoyed reading, i have some cool plans for why i threw in those surprises so keep a look out! and I've said it before PLEASE REVIEW! I love when you do! :D and check out my poll and vote okay :D AND THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7:Owl's in November

**Hello Faithful Owl Readers! yes you will see that this is the shortest chapter so far, i do so apologize. i can't say that all of them will be short or long, it's just how the story flows. so anyway enjoy November and drop a review cause i love when you do! thank you :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my story. :D**

* * *

November.8, 2016

Dear Angie,

Dinner at mum's on Saturday was a blast, the men were shocked, I think they had a tougher time handling it all. All of us pregnant at the same time, our husbands will probably never be the same. Mum was over the moon, I don't think I've seen her this happy since we had the first go around; anyway just wanted to talk, see you soon!

Love,

Audrey

* * *

Audrey,

Yes it was a blast on Saturday, and I loved mum's reaction, she hasn't stopped smiling since we told her days before the dinner. George is excited about the new baby; he says it won't be as lonely when Roxanne goes to Hogwarts. I'll admit that it would have been lonely too without her too, so this is very cool and it helps that the new baby will have playmates. Well I'll talk to you later, Love ya.

Angie

* * *

November.16, 2016

Fleur,

How's everything going? Hope everything is well with you how's bill? And how are the kids doing at Hogwarts? Anyway talk to you later, love you.

Angie

* * *

Dear Angie,

I am doing good, not feeling too well but that's expected you know. Bill's doing well, and Victoire says Louis and Dominique are good. Hope you, Roxy and George are doing well.

Love,

Fleur

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I was thinking of going up to Diagon alley next week, would you like to join me? I hope so. I just have this taste for some ice cream, you know. Anyway get back to me and let me know. Hope your well, and Ron, Hugo, and Rose too.

Love,

Fleur

* * *

Dear Fleur,

I would love to go, Ron said he would take the kids, and I got to pick stuff up as well. Oh I can't wait, and I want ice cream too. Hope your well and the family, and see you then!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

November.24, 2016

Ginny!

I don't know if you know yet, but today I was in Diagon ally with Fleur and guess who I saw? Who do we know that moved away a few years ago to pursue the naturalist field? Well you guessed right it was Luna I saw and she was with her family and guess what again, Luna has a new baby. He was born this month, he's so precious. I invited them over for dinner tomorrow. Ginny please say you'll come! So I hope Lily and Albus are well and you too and reply back right away.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Dear Hermione,

No I did not know Luna was back! And yes, I talked to Harry and we'll be there tomorrow night. We're bringing Lily and Albus so Rose and Hugo have playmates so their not bored I can't wait to see the little tyke. Hope you, Rose, Hugo, and my dummy of a brother are well, and I'll see you tomorrow!

Love,

Ginny

* * *

**Hello, i hope you all enjoyed reading November! How many of you wanted Luna to appear? well here she is! well she's mentioned anyway LOL. I'll warn you guys now if i don't do Luna justice tell me and i do everything i can to portray her as best i can. BUT YOU GOT TO LET ME KNOW OKAY?! so that's all for now, and don't forget to vote for one of the Mum's and check out the ' A Next Generation Beginning' Character of the week on my profile. until next time Owl Readers! :D OH AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Hello my Owl readers, check this out :**

HI!

you have been invited to join an AU Harry Potter Next Generation forum: Facing The Unknown, here on FanFiction. net! We would love for you to come and Face the Unknown. If you have any questions or concerns A mod can help you out.

*If you are interested in joining there is a link provided. If somehow the link doesn't go through there is also a link on the Admin, yeagerluv87/ Nessa's Profile. :D*

u/1984559/yeagerluv87 (Administrations Profile)

forum/Facing-The-Unknown-A-Harry-Potter-Role-Play/122709/

If you would like to join, read the rules and either Pick a N.G Canon Character or Create your own. The topic's are set and ready to go! Questions or concerns Nessa the Head mod can answer them or the other mods are available as well.

[This forum is new, so it might still have a few kinks in it, but it is up an running, so come one and all to Facing The Unknown!.]

If you would not like to join we understand and there is no need to reply, I am sorry for any inconvenience this Message has caused.  
Thanks for your time and consideration  
Admin and Mods of Facing The Unknown :D  
Nessa (yeagerluv87)


	8. Chapter 8:Owl's in December

**Hello My Faithful Owl Readers! :D here is December Owl's. I hope you guys enjoy reading, as this chapter is all Luna! This Chapter is also dedicated to everyone who has reviewed Mum's Owl's; without the support i don't know if this Story would have made it this far. I also want to thank all who have read my story. Mum's Owl's has 1,089 Views altogether and growing higher. I wish to make a shout out to all my Reviewer's, and they are:**

** fallenangel293, ClaireBear1982, BlueDragon22, , & mspstar97 thank you all. :D**

* * *

**Now I would like to make a few announcements about my Story's:**

**1. Make sure you review, the more review's i get the faster January Owl's will be out, and if i get a lot i promise to Post January Owl's part 2 the same day as the first part. so ****review ****review ****review!**

**2. A Next Generation Beginning Is on Hiatus until further notice:**

**A.) I have writer's block, B.) LACK OF REVIEWS :( *TEARS* & C.) I want to focus more on Mum's Owl's.**

**3. I have a couple new story's in the work's, so I am working on them at the moment as well. **

* * *

**Now please enjoy December Owl's and sorry you had to read my notes :D and don't forget to REVIEW! CAUSE I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Just my story. :D**

* * *

December.7, 2016 

Dear Luna,

How are you? Haven't seen you since that dinner; so how is that sweet little tyke Lancelot, and Lorcan & Lysander? Let's get together soon okay. Hope the family is well.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

Dear Ginny,

I am fine and so are Lancelot, Lorcan & Lysander, and Rolf of course. We are all well, thank you for asking. I would love to get together, why don't you pick the Day and I'll pick the time; can not wait to hear from you.

Love

Luna

* * *

Dear Luna,

How about you come on the twenty-forth of this month and celebrate with all of us. All the kids will be here so Lorcan and Lysander will have so many playmates. What time shall we expect you, Rolf, and the Children? Can't wait to see you!

Love,

Ginny

* * *

Dear Ginny,

We will be there at three o'clock on the twenty-forth, by Floo, the twins are so excited to see Rose and Albus, since they have not seen them in six years. Hope all is well, and see you then.

Love

Luna

* * *

December.14, 2016

Dear Luna,

I just could not resist, I went and got Little Lancelot a cute outfit and Lysander and Lorcan two teddy bears, and it will be their Christmas gifts; so how do you like England again after so many years away? Can't wait to see you guys for Christmas!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Dear Hermione,

They will love their gifts, teddy bears are their favorite. England is England Its still the same and it feel's great to be back. I think Lorcan and Lysander missed their friends a lot, because I know I did; anyway see you soon Hermione.

Love,

Luna

* * *

December.21, 2016

Dear Ginny,

Is there anything that I should bring on Sunday to the Burrow, of the food Verity? The twins are so excited, they are literally bouncing off the walls; I hope your day is very productive and well.

Love

Luna

* * *

Dear Luna,

If you would like to bring something you are more than welcome too, but it's not necessary; Yes my day has been very productive, I finally got Lily down for her nap, Albus is going through the 'I won't obey faze', James is being the very devil and I'm really starting to show now; but good news is that Harry will be home soon to take over. So I'm guessing that the twin's magic is showing more? See you soon Luna.

Love

Ginny

* * *

Dear Ginny,

You really are having a very productive day; I was so excited to learn all of you Weasley/Potter wives were expecting again, my Lancelot will be in the same year as your new child when they go to Hogwarts; won't that be so exciting; anyway tell the kids and Harry I said hello, and we'll be seeing you Sunday.

Love

Luna

* * *

December.28, 2016

Dear Hermione,

I had so much fun seeing you all again, Neville really hasn't changed, and Ron apparently hasn't, but he really is a great Dad. When he made rose feel better after James broke her toy, it was so sweet, now I know why you married him. Seeing everyone again made me realized how much I missed you all; so how was your Christmas? Did Rose and Hugo get spoiled like crazy? Write back soon.

Love

Luna

* * *

Dear Luna,

Yeah your right, Ron hasn't changed but he's a great dad, it's a good thing were witches or fixing that toy would have been a pain in the neck. Ginny tells me James was not sorry and that he broke Rose's toy because she made him mad, so we asked her and she admitted it, so both were in the wrong go figure. She takes after Ron by the way. Christmas was great, and yes they got spoiled rotten as well as the other Weasley/Potter children; how was your Christmas? Did Lorcan, Lysander, & Lancelot like their gifts? I hope so, write back soon.

Love

Hermione

* * *

Dear Hermione

That's great that she told the truth and yeah, I saw that she takes after Ron a lot; our Christmas was great, the children got so many gifts that it was hard to keep track of them all. Yes they loved their gifts that you got them, Lorcan and Ly take those bears everywhere, and Lance looks so adorable in his outfit, you got really good taste Hermione. Hope your well and the children.

Love

Luna

* * *

**Hello My Faithful Owl Readers! I hope you liked this Chapter, and I hope I at least did Luna Justice, but mind that she is an adult now so she has to sound a little grown up. Remember to vote on my profile for your favorite Mum from Mum's Owl's so that she will get her own one-shot by herself. Now REVIEW! cause I love it when you do! :D thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9:Owl's in January Part 1

**Hello Faithful Owl Readers, please don't hate me for this being **

**extremely**** late, I had other responsibilities and I'll admit I got distracted at some point**

**and it didn't help that I had writers block too, so please forgive me!**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and feed back is entirely welcome.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my story :D**

* * *

January.2, 2017

Dear Angelina,

Four months along and counting down the days! Bill is already waiting for the day, he so excited for the new baby it brings tears to my eyes. He wants to know the gender which we can find out next month but I don't want to. Any advice on how to tell him I want to be surprised? And how are you today? Write back soon.

Love

Fleur

* * *

Dear Fleur,

I'm doing well as anyone who is pregnant, are you well? I'll be honest I'm not sure how to help you, except maybe you both can compromise; He wants to know and you don't so let the healer tell him and you wait, or you can tell Mum and let her tell him what's what. Anyway I hope that helped. Write back

Love

Angie

* * *

Dear Angelina,

Thank you! I think I'll do that. a compromise might work and if it doesn't I'll tell Mum and she'll handle it. I'm glad you're doing great, how long do you have left? i know longer than me but what did the healer say about when the baby be born? so anyway write back soon, I'm so board here i need this communication.

Love

Fleur

* * *

Dear Fleur,

The Healer said the baby will be here some time in mid July! I can't wait for are new little addition to come into the world. I hope He/she will be like both Freddy and Roxy! On second thought maybe just like Roxy, Just kidding! I must say it's January already and except that incident at the beginning of the year I have had no bad letters home about Freddy. Maybe George and I will surprise him with a present as well as the upcoming Family Summer trip! The kids are going to freak, they'll love it; Anyway talk to you later Sis.

Love

Angie, George, Roxy, Freddy, and future baby.

* * *

January.11, 2017 

Dear Luna,

How would you and the Children like to come over for the day tomorrow? I must admit that I want to see little Lancelot. Hermione's bringing over Rose and Hugo, so the children can play while we catch up! Let me know if you can make it.

Love

Ginny

* * *

Dear Ginny,

The boys and I would love to come over tomorrow; what time should we be there?

Love

Luna and Family

* * *

Dear Luna,

Anytime is Fine, I'm just happy that my best friends are coming over! How are Rolf and the boys? I'm in such a good mood, James has been on his best behavior at school, and that worries me cause now I keep thinking I could be expecting a letter from Mini soon. Does that make me a bad mum? Because it sounds like I don't have any faith in my son, what do you think Luna? Write back soon.

Love

Ginny

* * *

Dear Ginny,

Let's say about ten in the morning, that will give me enough time to get the boys and the baby ready and then we'll be over. That's great about James though, I'm so proud of him. Thinking that he could get in trouble at any time does not make you a bad mum Ginny, with a kid like James how can you not; but whose to say he isn't causing mayhem he's probably really good at covering his tracks, look at who he has for a father and uncles. So anyway I'll see you tomorrow at ten, keep your spirits up Ginny.

Love

Luna and Family

* * *

**Hello! Guys I hope you all enjoyed reading this, because to make up for my lateness another Chapter will follow this one and if I'm lucky and still have some inspiration February Owl's will be out right after January Owl's part 2. SO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND FEED BACK IS REALLY APPRECIATED :D Thank you for reading Owl Readers!**


	10. Chapter 10:Owl's in January Part 2

**Hello again Faithful Owl Readers!**

**well here it is part two of January Owl's, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**So in this chapter I have hinted at the names of the new baby's names; I would like to see who**

**can guess what the genders will be with the name hints. Note: this is just a guessing game not a challenge.**

**So anyway without further ado, PART TWO! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my story. :D**

* * *

January.19, 2017 

Dear Audrey,

How do you get a stubborn Husband to admit he is wrong about the same argument that has gone on for years now even when proof was given that he was wrong? I would really like to know. So how are you, Percy and the girls? Can't wait to hear from you soon!

Love From

Hermione

* * *

Dear Hermione,

What did Ron do this time and what's the age-old Argument? I am well as is the Baby, Percy is doing great at work they really have given him more responsibility now! Molly writes home when she can. She states that she is fine and well so I have no reason not to think other wise. Lucy is getting good marks in primary school and she can't wait to go to Hogwarts. Hope I didn't bore you; how are you and everyone on your end? Please write back soon, can't wait to find out what you two are arguing about now.

Love

Audrey

* * *

Dear Audrey,

Ron starts this argument all the time, he started it before Rose was born, then it happened again before Hugo and now he's doing it again. He's convinced that the new baby is a boy, but I believe it will be a girl but we won't know for a couple of months at least. He thought Rose was a boy and when we we're told it was a girl he still thought it was going to be a boy. Finally he had to concede when Rose was born; when I was pregnant with Hugo, Ron thought we were going to have a girl, again he was proven wrong at the birth of Hugo. Now it's the same argument again, any advice? The family is fine and well, the only thing that's irritating me is his stupid argument; and thank you Audrey for everything.

Love From

Hermione

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I don't know what to say, and I'm laughing so hard! He's really arguing with you about this? Wow. Well I'll tell you what I would do Mione, tell Mum about his lack of brain cells and I guarantee that he'll cease the argument, trust me on this. Have you two picked out names yet so you're ready for when you find out the sex of the baby? Write back Soon!

Love

Audrey

* * *

Dear Audrey,

As soon as I got your letter I sent one right away to Mum and she promised she would talk to Ron, but I feel kind of guilty that I told Mum, is that normal? And yes we have come up with names. I chose Jean or Minerva if it's a girl which, I believe it is, it just this feeling I get and Ron only chose Ronald Jr., yeah I know how original. So what about you and Percy have you chose names yet?

Love From

Hermione

* * *

Dear Hermione,

See I told you Mum would take care of it and there is nothing to feel guilty about Mione and I love the girl's names but I'm guessing Ron's not too big on creativity. As for me and Percy well if it's a boy it will be Eddi William, and if we have a girl it will be Karone Serena. Anyway I got to go I'm picking up Lucy from school, but let me know how things turn out.

Love

Audrey.

* * *

January.27, 2017

Dear Fleur,

Can you believe us two are just a couple of months away from giving birth! Harry and I want to be surprised so we don't even know the sex of the baby yet. We can't wait to know, it's sometime in April for us. When are you due and have you come up with any names? And did you and Bill compromise on anything about the baby? Write back soon.

Love

Ginny

* * *

Dear Ginny,

I know I'm so excited, I'm due in May; that's good that you want to be surprised, it leaves you open to many names to consider; by the way what names have you picked out? And yes we have compromised; basically we will wait until the baby is born but he get's to pick the names, so far for a girl he's chosen Kate Bella and if it's a boy Ransom Valminic, I like both but we'll know soon I guess. How are Albus and Lily? Write back soon.

Love

Fleur

* * *

Dear Fleur,

Yep just about, but were having trouble with names this time around; with James, Albus, and Lily it was like we just knew that they were going to get named after people we admired, but coming up with a new name is hard but we do have a few we have considered like if we have a girl we were thinking Adalyn or Andromeda or if we have a boy it's between Alastor or Adrian. I hope you two have a boy because I like the name Ransom, it's adorable. Do you know if you want a boy or a girl? Lily and Albus are doing great it's almost like those months didn't happen but I'm still keeping an eye out just in case. Write back soon!

Love

Ginny

* * *

Dear Ginny,

Yeah I can relate even if I'm not the one picking the names; I'm very happy to hear that Albus and Lily are doing great, they gave the entire family a scare when we found out what was going on with them. I would like a boy but Bill is hoping for another girl but he'll just have to wait. Did you know it was Mum's idea of this compromise between Bill and I, it was brilliant. Well got to go I have a doctor's appointment and Bill's coming home early to take me so I'll write soon.

Love

Fleur

* * *

**Hello! I hope you guys like this chapter and had fun guessing the names and genders of the baby's. As always Constructive Criticism is welcome as well as feedback. Again I'm sorry for the long wait but you know how life can get in the way. So I'm working on February Owl's now and I will get Parts One and Two out as soon as I can. :D Love you all xoxo and _PLEASE REVIEW! _**


End file.
